Tales Through Time
by TheKaiSenpai
Summary: A collection of short stories that occur in the separate timelines of my different stories, mainly Defying Fate, Reincarnation is Cookies, The Legacy of the Invincible Hero, and Twilight Anomaly.
1. RWBY Universe - Comfort

**RWBY Universe – Comfort**

Weiss was crying. Those three words spurned the young man from his meal. He dropped everything, excused himself, and swiftly made his way down the halls of the mansion. The fifteen year old boy thought nothing of his now mourning stomach in favor of caring for and comforting his charge. His mistress. The door flew open, and there laid Weiss in a scuffed up and slightly torn gown, weeping into the side of her bed.

The girl had gone to a gala with her father, the specifics of which were not passed on to Macht nor anyone not involved in the evening's events. This was a very unexpected result. "Weiss," the young man reached out to her, taking her shoulder in his hand. Immediately, the girl latched onto him and cried into his chest. "What happened, Weiss?"

"Why would they think like that!?" she wept loudly, agonizing over whatever event had transpired. "Why would they say those things?"

"Who? What did they tell you?" Macht was by no means good at comforting others, but he knew to keep silent until his friend could speak. He simply held her close and rubbed his hand against her back. The sobbing became sniffles after a few minutes, and she spoke once more.

"Th-There were faunus at the g-gala," she told him, and the butler's hands instantly clenched into fists. "He... He was nice at first, but... He saw my father and-" tears broke out again afterwards. The young man rocked his charge back and forth a little, humming softly. It seemed to calm her down every other time, and did no worse this time. "He asked very p-pointed questions," Weiss spoke up again once the tears had slowed. "If I thought faunus were below others. If I was proud to be some kind of racist. He told me that we should be giving all of our money to the faunus because I'm... I'm..."

Macht could only imagine what had been said. To someone as sheltered as Weiss, he could imagine being called even a bitch would be a shock to her. Of course he was used to it. Being a bodyguard steeled his nerves. Especially after several assassination attempts from the more extreme. "It's not my fault!" the girl screamed into his chest. "I'm not my father! I don't hate faunus! Why does everyone treat me like I do!?"

"They're fools," Macht sighed, running his fingers through the young woman's messy, white locks. "Those types of people are afraid of becoming obsolete, so they lash out towards others. They're like children, looking for any kind of attention they can." The young woman wouldn't look him in the eyes. "They don't know you, so they fear you. All they know is of your father, and even then, they make assumptions."

"We aren't cruel," Weiss agreed softly. "I don't... Why do they hate me? What have I ever done?"

"You're an easy target," Weiss flinched at his words. "You musn't give them any chance to target you. Never back down and never apologize for what is right and who you are, or they'll try and take even more." Macht felt the words slipping from his mouth, but didn't know where they came from. "Weiss, how did your dress get torn? Was it the faunus?"

"No..." the Schnee heiress shook her head slowly. "Other humans who agreed with him. They... while we were leaving they would grab at it and try to question me. I didn't want to answer so they became... aggressive." Macht frowned, and let out a sigh.

"You're safe with me," he told her. "I'll protect you, ok? These people don't know what they're talking about. They'll look for any reason to be angry and blame others. These faunus... this mindset... It's starting to spread, so you have to be strong. Can you do that for me?" Weiss nodded, wiping away a stray tear. "That's good. I imagine you'll become a strong, wise person. I'm really proud of you, you know?"

"I know," the young woman whispered, pushing herself a bit further into Macht's embrace. "Thank you. I just-"

"That's enough for now," the butler chuckled. "Let's get you some dinner, and we can discuss this further later in the evening. I believe Aesir cooked some soup earlier today. Clam chowder if I remember correctly, freshly cooked from ingredients gathered from the northern Atlas seas."

"You and your healthy food," Weiss pulled back, removing her gown from her body before looking it over. She sighed. "I truly liked this gown. I suppose we must go shopping in the next few days for a new one. If my butler would attend, of course?"

"It would be my pleasure, miss Schnee," the young man stood and bowed theatrically. "Let's get you dressed and prepared for dinner. I have quite the interesting story for you today. Did you know that miss Lining was finally able to open her diner down on Pinewood Boulevard?"

"Really? That's fantastic!"

 **XXXXX**

 **In light of the several people who have been fired for prior words or even false allegations made against them, I decided to make a short story about something similar towards Weiss. My portrayal of the White Fang after their collapse into violence, as well as their sympathizers, are based loosely on real-life extremists who were once peaceful groups. They start pointing fingers at everyone who don't believe the same things they do, and even at each other as of recent. What was once a movement for equality has now become a movement for superiority and being the most "speshul". Even the RWBY fandom has been infected with this kind of mindset, interesting characters and story have been put aside for diversity checkboxes and "yeah, girl power". I'm all for strong female leads, but give us a reason to care for them. In the main series, the only interesting character we have right now is Raven, and it's only because she has an actual story arc going on. Everyone else was glossed over completely.**

 **Anyways, rant over. This is here just for my own amusement and during down times between chapters, as well as so I can write my other characters even as I focus on stories not about them.**


	2. DXD Universe SAO – A Double Date

**DXD Universe [SAO] – A Double Date**

 **[Floor Seventy-Five] [Collinia, The Sharpened Gladius Inn] [February 20th, 2025] [11:34 AM] [DaTa]**

DaTa was at a loss. The older man before him was obviously mental, but he had a point, in a way. Still, a double date with the older man, God, Lilly and Asuna? It was definitely an odd idea. Still, it had been some time since the young man had actually relaxed. After fighting through to [Floor Eighty-Five], it had been nothing but grinding and rest, with the occasional meal in between. He and the rest of the clearers had been hard at work, but even the unstoppable force had to slow down eventually. Why not now?

"I'll... consider it," was what the younger man told his friend. TheKaiSenpai grinned, taking another bite of his scrambled eggs that had been stuffed into buttered toast like a sandwich. "I'll ask Asuna-chan and Lilly-chan to see what they think. I'm assuming you want to go to that new restaurant on [Floor Eighty-Three]?"

"Hell yeah, bud," the excitable hero's grin widened. "They have authentic Thai cuisine there, one of the few floors with any real-life based food!" DaTa rolled his eyes, but he could see the older man's point. The eggs he was eating were not from chickens, but from some strange bird found in the forests of [Floor Thirteen]. Only through various sauces and spices did it taste like chicken egg.

"Again, I'll ask Asuna-chan and Lilly-chan if they're interested," the young gamer replied, cutting into what seemed to look like sausage. "Be patient, Kai. You're scaring the other patrons." The statement was made with a dry smile, and Kai looked around to see that other people were indeed giving him odd looks for interrupting their breakfasts. That, and possibly a bit of awe and respect from those who recognized who he was. The Invincible Hero of the clearers.

"Fine, fine," the older man groaned, rolling his eyes as he sat back into his seat. "This is... It'll just be something of a first date for Sakura-chan and me. I'm really excited!"

"Considering you're literally dating God, I don't exactly blame you," DaTa smirked. "Speaking of, how godlike is she in bed, you Super Pervert?"

"Shhhhh!" The [Guild Leader] of [The Hopeful Foxes] ruffled the younger boy's hair. "Shees, you're the fuckin' perv, ya perv," Kai grunted. "Besides, we haven't had sex. She... it's not really something she'd really seem interested in, ya know?"

"Fine, you prude," DaTa chuckled at his friend's discomfort. He pulled down his [Menu] and sent out a [PM] to both Lilly and Asuna, asking if they would be interested in a double-double date with Kai and Sakura. It would be a first for them as well, going on a date with both of them together. Normally DaTa just took out one or the other at a time. "I guess we'll see what they think, soon," the young man told his best friend. "Try not to screw this up, ok? I don't want to have to pull your ass from the fire. Again."

"It was one goddamn time!"

 **XXXXX**

 **[Floor Eighty-Three] [Phuchek, Taste of Orient Restaurant] [7:30 PM] [TheKaiSenpai]**

Kai smiled as he walked arm-in-arm with the beautiful young woman at his side. Her skin was a healthy light bronze, and her hair a light brunette with almost golden streaks that ran through it. Her eyes were lined with a dark eyeliner that was reminiscent of kohl. She wore a deep purple sundress that reached to her kneecaps, a pair of light purple heels, and a small yellow and blue tiara atop her head that pulled a large part of her waist-long hair back into a ponytail, giving her a timeless, regal look. "This is a pretty nice place," her voice was reminiscent of chimes; light and melodic. "Of course you would pick Thai food, though."

"Hey, you're the one who chose where I'd be born," Kai chuckled and rolled his eyes, gently nudging the literal Goddess. She responded with a nudge of her own, almost knocking him into a nearby fountain. "Ack, you're pretty strong, ya know!"

"Oh? Perhaps I'll toss you into the fountain to test my own strength," Sakura suggested. Her facial features were reminiscent of an Arabic woman's. The smiled kindly towards the people around them as they approached the large restaurant. "Such a gaudy display. Oh, where did I go wrong with humanity?" Despite her harsh words, her tone was teasing. In the time they had been dating, Kai had found that she had a very dry and sarcastic sense of humor, bordering on cynical at times.

"Could've been that flood, ya know," her date suggested, getting a coy look in response. "Just saying, having Noah and his family being the only humans left? Well, that's a lot of inbreeding."

"Don't get smart with me, mister," she replied, a humorous smile on her face. "Else I might just have to cut you down a few pegs. You're already short enough as it is."

"Pfft, whatever," Kai stuck out his tongue, and held the door for the woman. She graciously entered, waiting for him to join her before she continued further inside. Their hands interconnected, and Kai was blushing, though that was hard to see in the dim, romantic lighting. "Hello," he greeted the acting [NPC] host. "I have a reservation for five, booth seats under the name Kai."

"Ah, right this way," the NPC bowed slightly. "Your guests have already arrived, TheKaiSenpai. I'll take you to your table, now."

"How polite," Sakura complimented aloud. "If only my loving boyfriend could be such the same type of gentleman." Her smirk was evident.

"Please, if I were like that then I'd be totally a lot more boring," the young man laughed as they were seated where, as stated, DaTa, Lilly, and Asuna all sat together at one side of the table. Asuna and Lilly both wear matching dresses. While the blonde's was a bright red, Asuna's was more a stark, elegant white. DaTa was even dressed in a white suit, looking content as the girls sat on either side of him.

"Glad you were able to finally make it," the young man greeted his friend. "I was beginning to wonder if you'd chickened out."

"More like he already ate before he came in," the auburn haired girl sitting beside him teased. "Of course, you'd still be hungry even after, wouldn't you Kai?"

"Heh, you know me way too well," the hero laughed. "Glad you three were able to come. I don't think you've met my girlfriend, Sakura-chan?"

"It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Nice to meet you," both girls reached to shake the woman's hand. Sakura shook Asuna's first, then Lilly's. Lilly then spoke up.

"It's good that you've found someone else, Kai," the blonde girl spoke to their mutual friend. "Is it wise to move on so quickly, though? I know some time has passed since Aya, though..."

"Sakura-chan is... really different from Aya,-chan," Kai explained to the girls. "Trust me, I don't see this going to hell in any way." An expression of mirth passed over Sakura's face, but it was gone as soon as it appeared.

"Well, it's nice to meet the both of you," the woman in question spoke up. Both Asuna and Lilly hid their jealous frowns. She was definitely too perfect. Their eyes met briefly, and a silent agreement passed between them. She'd be let nowhere near DaTa alone. "I'm sure we're in for a delicious dinner, as my boyfriend is so excited about."

"Well, with all our introductions out of the way," DaTa smiled as he glanced over their table. "I think we should have something to remember this by." He opened up his [Menu] and [Inventory], and pulled out a [Memory Crystal] before he activated it. "Everyone smile!" With a flash, the scene was carved into the four [Players'] NerveGear.

 **XXXXX**

Lilly let out a soft breath as she held the helmet in her hands. Her forehead rested against the cold plastic. The sound of a heart monitor filled her room, only adding to the agonizing silence. She, Hanako and Hisao had all been quarantined into their hospital beds after the game had come to an end. It was an agonizing experience. The darkness. Once nothing more than an inconvenience in her life, was now a stark difference to the colors and vision she'd held in Sword Art Online. It was sobering, in a way. To realize just how much she was missing. Perhaps the game was not a real representation of life, but it was more than she'd had previously. More than she had now. Was it truly so bad?

Yes, yes it was. People were suffering inside of that death game. As much as she could pretend to play housewife and experience the joys and pleasure of sex with her fiancé, it was a bad place to be. Yet, she missed it. She missed being able to see, through the joys of technology sight had been gifted to her for over two years.

Keito had told her to be selfish. That she deserved more. More than anything, she wished he was there with her. To help her through the turmoil of her life. the door opened, and in a brief feeling of hope, she imagined it to be her beloved coming to greet her and tell her that she was not alone.

"Hey, sis," alas, she would have to settle for second best. "How're you feeling?"

"I am well, Akira," she spoke with a practiced grace and fluidity that felt so alien, so foreign to her. It had been years since she'd spoken to her sister in such a way. Speaking of, she was now twenty years old. How the time seemed to have disappeared from her. "A bit sore, but it's nothing I can't adjust to. Physical therapy is taking its toll."

"Heh, yeah, I'd imagine so," Akira, ever the optimist, chuckled at her sister's complaints. Lilly rested her one hand in the other, 'looking' in the direction Akira's voice came from. "So... dad is saying you have to go through with it. Mom's... kind of on the fence, but she's not arguing at all."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah. Sorry, Lil's. I can't really do much unless mom meets the guy," her sister apologized. How kind of her. "Look, I know this Keito kid.. He means a lot to you, but how do you know he's the real deal? I mean, you really don't know all that much about him, do you? It's an online game, for-"

The room was silenced after a crack filled the air. Lilly's hand was outstretched, and a red mark was on her sister's cheek. Tears pooled gently under the younger Satou's eyes. "You are my sister," Lilly spoke, breathing in a controlled manner. "I love you dearly. However, Keito is someone I made a promise to, and I love him as well. Please... Please don't make me choose between him and you. Please don't force me to make that kind of decision again." Akira's breathing was soft for a moment, and she said nothing.

Anxiety began to build within Lilly. "Akira-"

"No, no, you're right," the elder sister spoke after a heavy sigh. "Sorry, sis. I just want what's best for you, you know? I'll trust you this time. But if- no, when I meet the guy and he turns out to be a scumbag? You can bet I'm gonna kick his ass, alright?"

"I'm sure you and Hisao and Hanako will all be ganging up on him," Lilly smiled as best as she could. "Speaking of, will we be heading to Tokyo soon? I know of a man who supposedly runs a bar, there. A friend from the game. Hanako suggested we meet there before the game ended."

"Yeah, just let me know where and what the guy's name is," Akira chuckled under her breath, thankful that things were normal again.

"His name was Agil within the game," Lilly told her sister. "I'm sure Hisao would have his information."

"Gotcha," Akira ruffled her hair, making the younger sister pout. "I'll go talk to him next. Who knows? Maybe we'll get you out of here in the next week, and we can head out this weekend. The 23rd, right?"

"That... that sounds fantastic."

 **XXXXX**

 **Boom! Bonus story for one day. I love writing Lilly and her inner conflict about being selfish, and I really enjoyed going back to Kai, DaTa and Asuna. I looked back to my writing style for final Chance and wow, that's some amateur writing. Anyways, just a little bit of fluff here for the modern timeline crew. Also, I'd like to draw attention to Twilight Anomaly, which is the story after Final Chance but from Keito/DaTa's perspective. Anyways, hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
